


Lights, camera, action

by forestofsecrets



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Established Relationship, Gender-neutral Reader, Other, Syo is oblivious, implied kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofsecrets/pseuds/forestofsecrets
Summary: When you proposed to watch a movie with Syo, you'd think he'd get the message.And no, the message was not to actually watch the movie.
Relationships: Kurusu Shou | Kurusu Syo/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Lights, camera, action

**Author's Note:**

> I think Syo would definitely be more into watching the movie than potentially getting with his partner, esp if it were an action movie and ESPECIALLY if he himself was in it lol.
> 
> Made on 08/16/2020.

When Syo got an advance copy of the latest movie he was starring in, it was your idea to make it a date. Cuddling close under a blanket, sharing snacks, and gossiping about the movie sounded like a good time to you. Knowing Syo, it would likely have some flashy action scenes for you to fawn over. Not that you needed any prompting, the colourful explosions and ramped up score were sure catch your attention as they had in his past movies. 

Unfortunately, you weren’t the only one.

“Did you see that one?” Syo was transfixed on the movements onscreen, the only thing moving was his mouth. “That forward roll, I practised that for a while but it looks like it came out well. And then,” bright blue eyes stared unblinking at the television screen, evaluating his own performance, “there!” Syo’s character made several impressive martial arts moves in a row, effectively stopping the enemies in his way. “That sequence took me a while to get the hang of. I had to rebalance my weight after landing the second kick.”

“Oh, is that so?” This wasn’t going how you expected it to at all. The blanket part was the only successful part about the date. The snacks threatened to end up all over the floor each time Syo got excited about how the production came out. Whispering with you was forgone in favour of Syo telling you the tricks of all the stunts he had pulled off. The movie was approaching the climax ending, the scenes getting more intense. Syo’s character still had to rescue his casted heroine but there was no doubt that he would.

When you weren’t watching the movie, you were watching Syo. His reactions to the film were mostly positive, mainly watching himself for ways to improve. It was admirable, in a way. You munched away on the forgotten popcorn, nodding in agreement when Syo went on another quick tangent.

“And that, running like that is harder than it looks, you know. They had to put so much gel in my hair that it was stiff for days.” Syo flicked the ends of his bangs as he spoke, the tips pliable and soft now that filming was over. It gave you an idea.

You latched onto one of his arms, tugging your body closer to his. “I think you always look cool.” The praise was honest, paired with a smile. The random compliment caught Syo by surprise.

“Really?” Syo brightened, welcoming you into his personal space. “I mean, of course! I’m a man of action, through and through.” The rush of confidence was cute. The sound of another explosion caught your attention and brought it back to the screen. By now, Syo’s character had nearly reached his captive heroine and the movie was building towards a dynamic finale.

“And does the man of action get a kiss?” You bundled in closer when you asked, getting a delightful reaction out of Syo. It was typical of action movies with a romantic subplot to end with a kiss between the leading actors. 

Startled, Syo stuttered over the word. “K-kiss? I mean…” He swallowed, trailing off. “It isn’t a romance movie… Stuff like that kinda takes a backseat, you know?” You were well aware of his fondness for over the top theatrics and could only grin.

“And what if you do get cast in a romance movie?” You prodded him further, enjoying the way he was avoiding looking at you directly. Actions movies were Syo’s bread and butter but you knew he could pull off a real sweet role too if he got the chance.

Pale eyebrows twitched. “Well… Well, you know,” he grumbled, rubbing the back of his neck, "I’d have to figure it out.” His light hair and pinkening face would, in your opinion, look adorable in pastel. You could imagine him stuttering out a confession onscreen, all thumbs and blush. Or, on the flip side, pulling off a determined and assertive role with a glint in his eyes.

Your own eyes twinkled. “I think I can help with that.” Taking his hand, you urged him to stand. The blanket fell to the floor and the bowl of popcorn went with it. You’d clean it later, definitely. There were muffled pops under your feet as you towed Syo to your new destination. “How about we practice for if you get cast in a romance movie, then?” The blond wasn’t quick to pick up your meaning.

“Huh, practice?” Syo was stumbling over his own feet, nearly slipping on the discarded blanket. “Wait, we still haven’t,” crunch, crunch, “haven’t seen the big ending! I punch out like three different guys and there’s this big explosion and you gotta see what happens with the helicopter and—” 

The closing of the bedroom door did well to punctuate the end of Syo’s ramblings. The grand finale of the movie played to an empty room, an empty couch. The curtain was raised on a new scene.

Lights, camera, _action_.

**Author's Note:**

> If I had to cuddle with anyone, I'd probably pick Otoya or Ren. I'm not a big touchy person but those two would be okay. Separate, all together, I ain't picky.


End file.
